Intensify
by Jawira707
Summary: Mallison: Max and Allison, just little moments...better summary to come soon! Read the story and find out!
1. Welcome To The Show

**Hi guys!**

 **I really didn't plan on posting anything until February, but well...a little fanfic maybe brightens your day (or so I hope!).**

 **This is dedicated to UnaverageWriterFreak. Yes, again. About a month ago I found what you wrote on instagram, defending me and my other Mallison story. That was really sweet of you and I would like to thank you for that. But don't you worry. I'll keep on writing Mallison and I would also like to announce tht this will be a multi-chapter fic. Hate comments can't stop me! doll ;)  
**

 **It's written in a different style, it's very new to me too, but...it kinda felt good to try it out.**

 **Little moments exploring both - Max and Allison's characters and their relationship, starting...when?**

 **...well, right now:**

 ** _Welcome to The Show_**

Welcome to The Show. Smile bright, be strong and fight.

Become your character, express their emotions, show whatever you're hiding inside.

And yes, she wants to to shine. To sing, to shout and laugh…it made her happy.

Truly happy.

So why not be an actress?

Allison knew it wasn't easy with her.

But it was even harder to actually be her.

Caring so much, too much sometimes, defending her loved ones, defend her values...

While others just laughed in her face.

Nerd. Freak. Geek.

And she wanted to answer them back. In the end she always did.

Please – oh she hated that word, it was just wrong to have to beg!-

Please come to our demonstration!

Pathetic.

No, listen to me!

Sily girl. They just keep on laughing.

Blind to see the truth behind that, naïve to think the earth, the world would function forever.

With people like them. Destroying it.

She looks around in all their faces, boys and girls, playing down the urgency and mocking the nature who protected their lifes.

No more. No longer

Oh, look at her! Girl, you seriously gonna cry!?

Ignorance.

One day, they will know she tries to calm herself down, one day.

People are dying today because of environmental pollution, because of ignorance.

Allison had informed herself well, talked to people and she has seen it.

She has seen so many things.

Someone needed to forgive her classmates for what they were doing. Make them realize they had zero respect.

"You look mad, girl?! Oh…look at her! Ha!"

Sit down, just sit down.

Or not.

"You are laughing at your fate! You morons! "

Helpless. Don't cry.

"I need to leave."

Whispers behind her, a mumbled apology.

Useless, she just…she just needs someone to fight with her! She's not to pity.

"Women..."

She slams the door shut behind her.

Stupid tears. Stupid emotions.

Stupid people.

"Allison?"

What. What now.

Why does everybody always wants to talk…but no one ever wants to listen?

"Allison!"

Oh my…now she knew.

"What's going on!?"

Steps getting closer. Running. He shouldn't see her like that.

"Max…"

A quick eye contact, his eyes widening. How could his brown eyes be so soft anyway?

Hugging her close. Don't cry.

So insecure. He doesn't know what to do.

Too many questions. The mood drops.

What did they do to her!? How dare they!?

Oh Max..

He gets mad usually, but this cuts a line.

It doesn't matter!

"They made you cry!"

Why would no one understand her!? Understand she wasn't crying about their offending words, but…for the world? Actually…for them!?

A quiet snicker.

No laughing matter. Not at all.

"I see a smile!"

No, shut up. Why did he get tempted so easily….well, he is a supervillain, he can't help it.

Stop! I'm ticklish!

No mercy.

The heck, she wants to be serious and he's ruining it!

Slapping his hands away, not really trying.

Max we're in public!

The public doesn't care! he answers.

Right.

He just wants to make her happy. It hurt him too much to see her sad.

"If you not gonna stop I'll..I'll..."

He laughs at her thoughtfull expression, but then freezes at her move.

A kiss. A real kiss.

He hadn't seen it coming, hands somewhat tangled in her long, dark hair…mind going completely blank.

Her lips were so soft against his. So close.

If now he's gonna give up?

Allison is beaming.

Allison…

Babe, did I startle you!?

A shy nod. Adorable.

She's got such a cute boyfriend.

If he's prepared now?

And magically, suddenly he was born prepared.

Their second kiss. Was better.

A real stage kiss, she claims.

His expression falls.

"What does that mean?"

That I'm stupid, she thought. Why did she just say that!?

A short explanation. In the school plays. She had been a character….she always was…

If she had kissed a guy on stage?

No, she lies.

…

"Yes."

Woah, did she seriously chose to ruin their moment!?

Woah.

Max wants to reply, but the words won't come.

It was nothing like this, Max! This was perfect!

A smile.

" You're perfect."

She wants him to know how much she cares. There's a tag giving away the label of his jacket...a label she hates.

For reasons.

Later. She would make him realize.

"I'm sorry."

Max, I'm sorry. Please…she cups his cheek.

Does he even know how beautifull his smile was?

"You're perfect too!"

Life was so bright today. Sweet things to say and do.

To live your live and grow…

It was forgotten, he told himself. He just needed to forget it.

"I'm sure you're a fantastic actress!"

You bet I am! And you? Don't you wanna join?

Get excited, own the stage and be in focus?

No…no that wasn't for him. He was a background character, wasn't he?

He felt like one.

"It must be hard so hard to pretend to be someone else!"

Allison agreed, yes, it was. But it was all worth it.

They listen to written characters, when she speaks on stage they listen.

He thought she was right. It was all worth it.

…

Later when he was home, he still thought about it.

"God, Max, you're so stupid!"

Yes, all worth it.

"Can't you do nothing right!?"

Just leave me alone Phoebe, I don't care, okay?

...

He was a supervillain, he had not time for this.

"Do your silly superhero stuff and leave!"

Leave me be. Leave before…

"Fine! FINE! I'm leaving, but one day…"

One day, you'll be all alone. One day.

Not today.

"Phoebe, I don't give a damn!"

Sometimes he felt his throath tighten at those words, but the more he used them, the less he felt it.

Today was an exception.

And Max, you got lipstick on your cheek!

He didn't look at her as she went upstairs.

Lipstick…Allison!

Going to the mirror, he admired the mark. Allison.

Just remembering the kiss made him feel better.

But as always it didn't last.

Mayhem is gonna call you!

Thanks Colosso! Thanks for reminding me!

It meant the mark must go. Had to disappear to hide his affection.

Pouring a bit of water on a hankerchief to clean his cheek, it felt wrong.

Wrong in every way.

"Hurry up!"

Closing his eyes he wiped it away. Betrayal.

He wanted to be reminded of her. Reminded, but he forced himself to go on.

Talk to Mayhem. Be tough. Be cold.

Staring at his mirror image, he tried to find something to show the dark lord.

It came easily to his mind.

Revenge to those who made Allison cry…

Revenge to the ones who made my girlfriend cry.

Once started it was easy to enforce those emotions, emotions of hate and anger.

"Don't you hate this world?" Max asked the teen in the mirror, who's features had changed drastically in the last few moments. This boy looked reckless, his eyes sharp and ruthless.

Impress Mayhem. Impress and succeed and don't fail. Allison's boyfriend can't be a faiulure.

"Because I'm perfect"he whispered and he would win for her. He didn't had the heart to disappoint her.

So welcome to the show.

Welcome to my life.

Bring on all the lights.

 _We're together here tonight._

 ** _That was chapter one. How did you like it? I used a few lines of the song "Welcome To The Show" by Adam Lambert, which inspired me for this chapter. As always a little review would make me happy =)_**


	2. Intensity

**_Mallison lives guys! This was supposed to be chapter three, but now it's chapter two. And it's kind of..a little bit dramatic. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway._**

 ** _Thanks to all the reviewers!_**

 ** _I'm aware that this writing style can be confusing and I tried to add a bit more context in this chapter. Then again, it's also intended that the reader can develop this story a bit on his/her own. So that two people can interpret certain things differently, that two phrases can match with two characters instead of only one. This is an experiment and now it continues. Please enjoy!_**

 **Intensity**

Not that she wouldn't do the same for him. The effort was on her side as well. How would it work out differently? To just receive and don't give back? To forget what love meant…or faith…or trust. She wouldn't deny Max. Still then she had to.

It had been a long week and he was stressed out. Exams weren't over, the work wasn't done. But Max was.

Why, she couldn't tell. It made no sense. That what she hated the most about it, being clueless. Unable to understand.

So shouldn't she be not that surprised when he kept searching Phoebe? Kept looking for her after class and walked close beside her? Apparently she knew more. And pressing didn't help.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday…on Thursady Allison was confused. Confused because he kept getting paler…if he was with his sister, why didn't it get better? Why didn't she made her brother smile again?

In the end her instics won. Or maybe it was her heart. Instics and heart were very close for her.

So she followed them, to Phoebe's spint. The bell rung, but she stayed. The twins were talking, it was hard to make out the words. Tho the gestures.

She pushed him away and rolled her eyes. Max answered something, but she shook her head. Ready to go Max, class starts Max, don't be like that.

Not like that.

Panic. All his features tell it all, but his sister walks away. Gets called back. Was he begging her for something? Then…

Allison drops her books to the ground. Even her new phone. She don't feel like picking it up.

And all suddenly they're yelling at each other.

Not Phoebe and Max, but Phoebe and her.

Maybe it's also just her yelling, she's so mad that she doesn't care.

Sometimes she has no control over her emotions.

If she's gone crazy?

No, but then why did she do that?

Do what? The superheroine slams her locker shut.

Her long hair falls into her face, her face strangely calm. And empty.

Something is up. Her hands are shaking.

Surpressed anger...or...

Max backs away and stands up to the wall. His face is all red.

All she sees is red.

How would Phoebe think, it's okay to slap her own brother? In the face? That hard?

She didn't want to make it worse. But how could it get any worse?

No.

Yes, it's her business, it's her boyfriend after all.

No. It's nothing. It's just how they were.

Max really wants to say something. Allison can see his eyes flicker.

But the words won't come out. Nothing.

But to him it was still everything.

His fingers are touching the cold metal of the lockers. He's pushing himself against the wall. But the wall is a wall.

It was so frustating to him.

Suddenly he didn't feel like he wanted to say anything ever again.

If that is an accepted way of communicating? she asks.

Not my fault. It was not her fault. Phoebe turns around harshly.

She has class.

How much that doesn't matter now, Allison tells her.

Then an actual reply.

Max asked her to do it. So, it's not her fault. When he wanted her too.

Silence.

She wondered if Phoebe even knew what she was saying.

What kind of stuff she was implying there.

Allison walks over, looks at Max and pulls him close. She does believe Phoebe. But she doesn't ask why.

A kiss on his cheek. Won't keep it from bruising. A kiss on the mouth.

Phoebe don't go. You hurt him. No matter what. You hurt him.

Well, he asked me to.

"You're soo stubborn"

"But Allison...I..."

She let him rest his head on her shoulder. Allow him to wrap his arms around him. Giving him something to hold onto.

No one, absolutely no one has the right to hurt him.

Phoebe sighes. She's not like that. This kind of drama is too much. So she is leaving.

Called back for the second time. Why? she asks

Why won't she look her twin in the eyes?

Well, she knew his eyes.

And if. Just if. He would ever ask her to push him down some stairs , to throw him into a river…would she do that too? Phoebe? Because that's not her fault? If he asked her to?

Now the girl is angry. Angry to be spoken to like she would…no. She didn't want to imagine. God, no.

Why can't she reply? She can see her brother tightening his hold around Allison. He longs to be closer.

Maybe that was the worst of it. Being too close.

Phoebe picks the blue phone up from the floor. Here your phone.

Thank you.

Then she finally heads to class, but in class she can't concentrate. The teacher asks where Allison is. The test is tomorrow.

The teen states that she doesn't know. How would she know?

Allison is standing on the corridor with her boyfriend. He's not feeling well, he tells her. She knows.

They're all alone now. But the silence was soothing.

…

Love you.

….

Love you too.

….

An intensified love. Crazed and complicated.

Loud just for sharing, but they don't love to share.

Even comparing hurt andtherefore they didn't to do it.

It's never silent when their eyes meet, their hands or their lipis touch. Not once.

A constant clam before the storm.

To take over.

Sometimes she feels it might be too much, too much to handle this unknown forces.

Which he had given up to control, no control in his gaze, no control in his love…he handed it to her.

To touch and to explore.

To shatter, if she wanted to.

And many called that naïve, yes even dangerous. But despite of this, it was really brave.

Maybe Max didn't want to live in security.

Maybe he preferred to stand in the eye of storm. Everyday.

Eyes closed. Tripping.

But with her.

How easy to lose and how easy not to see.

Just to feel.

Intensity.

 **So end of chapter 2! What do you think? I'm allways happy about your reviews! I also hope you don't think that was Phoebe bashing in this chapter. It was critical towards her, but not meant in a mean way. Have a good day!  
**


End file.
